Into the Future
by legolas-stalker425
Summary: Sarumon has gone overboard this time...he's sent Legolas, Pippin,Frodo, Sam, Merry and Aragorn into the future! Clarksville Tennessee, the year 2003 to be exact. Seeking help, the companions meet two girls, Morgan and Tasha, who help them as they try to f


Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to LOTR.  
  
The blinding white light paralyzed Legolas with fear. He was usually not afraid, but this was something he had never experienced...something he had never felt. He thought he could hear the frightened yells of his companions, but wasn't sure. Then, everything went black.  
  
Pippin groggily opened his eyes. He felt like he had been hit by a stampede of horses. Where was he?He looked around and jumped up, surprised. "Aghhhhh!" something yelled from beneath him.Frodo Baggins shook his hand out, from where Pippin had stepped on it."Pippin you clumsy...oh my..." he looked at his surroundings, amazed.They were lying on a median, surrounded by a busy street.   
  
Legolas crawled over to them, and then they were joined by Merry, Sam and Aragorn. "This is not right," said Legolas. Pippin looked at him."Of course its not right! Where in Middle Earth are we!" Aragorn sniffed the air."I know one thing. We are NOT in Middle Earth anymore." Sam gasped."What do you mean, we arent in Middle Earth? Where else could we possibly be?"   
  
Aragorn looked at him with a raised eyebrow." Now if I knew that Sam, I would have told you." "Well what do we do?" asked Legolas. "What in the world are those...those things?"asked Frodo, pointing wearily at the speeding cars and trucks. Aragorn shook his head. Pippin was naturally fascinated. "Merry...do you see that? It's....amazing!" Merry nodded, too dumbfounded to speak. Legolas stood up, as did the others. "Well we need to get off this...well...whatever this is, to the other side of..whatever that is." "Good plan," said Aragorn. "But how do we get those speeding things to slow down for us?"asked Frodo. Legolas thought for a second." I suppose we'll just have to dodge them. It doesn't seem like they CAN slow down."   
  
Everyone nodded, and they stood side by side and began to run across the busy street. The cars honked loudly at them and swerved to miss hitting them. The group finally reached the other side, panting with fright. "Never...never again.." said Frodo. "Oh it wasn't that bad, now was it?" asked Aragorn. The looks the others gave him silenced him. "Now what?" asked Merry, looking at Legolas. "I say now, we find someone who can tell us where we are," Legolas said. They walked around for hours it seemed, but saw no one except for the people in the speeding vehicles.   
  
Finally they arrived in a park. "Look!" said Pippin,"there's someone!" He was pointing at two girls, sitting on a park bench reading something."They look awfully strange,"said Frodo. "They are wearing trousers!" exclaimed Sam. "But hopefully, they can tell us where we are, or how to get back,"Legolas said. So they approached the girls.  
  
One of the girls looked up. She had short brown hair and dark blue eyes. She looked friendly, but startled at the strange men with long hair and the 4 little midget men. She poked the other one, who looked up from her reading, annoyed. She had long black hair and dark eyes.   
  
"Excuse us madams," Legolas said, bowing a little. The brown haired girl stifled a laugh. Pippin, taking it as a flirt of some kind, stepped up and said," We are a bit unsure of our location. could either of you lovely ladies tell us where we are and how we could get back to Middle Earth? Particularly the Shire, if you know." The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.   
  
Legolas put his hands to his face.These strange girls obviously weren't going to be much help."Is this a joke or something?" asked the black haired girl. Legolas was getting a little angry. "No Madam, this is no joke.Let us introduce ourselves. I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, Middle Earth. These," pointing to the hobbits," are the respectable hobbits, Pippin Took, Samwise Gamgee, Frodo Baggins, and Merry Brandybuck, all from the Shire, and this is Aragorn, heir to Gondor."   
  
The brown haired girl cleared her throat and said," Umm well, nice to meet you, um, everyone. My name is Morgan...of Clarksville and this here is Tasha of Clarksville." The girl Tasha looked at them. "Why are you dressed like that?" Sam looked offended,and said," Well why are you dressed like that miss? Women don't wear trousers!" Tasha and Morgan both laughed.   
  
Legolas cleared his throat and said," We really do need your help. Do you know where we are?" Morgan looked confused." Well sure! Your in Clarksville Tennessee!" The group looked very confused. Legolas thought for a moment and said," Miss, what is the date of today?" "July 10th, 2003," Tasha said. Aragorn gasped. "2003?" Pippin and Merry said together. Legolas looked astonished.   
  
"Sarumon...he sent us forward in time...by about 800 years." Morgan raised her eyebrows."800 years?!? Good Lord...that means, where you all come from..it's like, the year 1200 or something!!" Pippin plopped to the ground. "This isn't good!" he wailed. Frodo kicked him."Get up Pip.. don't fall apart now," he said. But Legolas sat down too, as did Aragorn."This is impossible. How could he have sent us forward in time?" he said to no one in particular. "A time machine?" Tasha said. Her voice seemed to startle him.   
  
"They can't have a time machine stupid. The year was 1200," Morgan said. Legolas sighed. "We are going to need shelter," he said. "I know just the place!" said Morgan, standing up. "Where?" asked Tasha. "Your basement!" Morgan said triumphantly. Tasha put her hands on her hips. " My basement? We can't keep 6 guys in my basement!" Morgan rolled her eyes. "Yes we can. Your parents are on vacation, your grandma is deaf, and no one goes in the basement anyway!" Tasha shook her head, but led the way to her house.   
  
When they got there, Tasha motioned for them to stay right there. She walked into the house. Her grandmother was sitting on the couch knitting something. Tasha scowled and tried to back out the door, but her grandmother saw her. "Tasha! I was wondering when you would be home. Come here and let me try this sweater on you."   
  
Crap, thought Tasha. "ACTUALLY GRANDMA, I NEED TO GO WATER THE UHH...FLOWER..THINGS OUTSIDE! I'LL BE BACK IN A MINUTE!" Tasha screamed. "Ok dear,"her grandmother said. Tasha went back outside. "My grandma is in the living room. We'll have to go through the back door, or maybe the window, or.." Morgan started alking around the house. "Or we could go through your basement door," she said. Tasha nodded. "That too."   
  
They walked around to the basement door and crept in. "Ok, here we are," said Morgan. The guys went wild. The hobbits ran to the television and began pressing all the buttons. Legolas examined the radio and Aragorn ran the kitchen sink. But they were all very fascinated with the TV. "Look! It changes picture when I press this thing!" said Pippin. "And it gets louder then softer when you turn this thing!" said Frodo. "What is this wonderful thing?" Legolas asked Morgan. "It's called a television. Watch this."   
  
She took the remote and changed the channel to some soap opera. They watched it, utterly amazed. Then she changed it to a cartoon and had the hobbits laughing for quite some time. They were angry when she eventually turned it off.   
  
"Sorry, but we need to talk to you," said Tasha. They looked at the two girls. "Ok. Morgan has to go home now and I have to go upstairs. The door up there will be locked so no one can come down, but the outside door will stay unlocked." Tasha looked at Morgan. "Let me show you how some things work," she said.   
  
She showed them the bathroom, and how to work the toilet and the shower and the sink. She showed them how to work the lights, and then showed them the refridgerator. "Tasha will bring you some food down when her grandmother is busy, and you should have enough to last until you figure out how to get back..home. Do not go upstairs whatever you do, ok?" They nodded. Morgan said goodbye, and then left.   
  
Tasha made sure they had some blankets, then she went upstairs. Frodo looked around."I don't know about you, but I need a rest." He grabbed a blanket and curled up on the floor.The other hobbits did the same. Legolas and Aragorn sat down but thought, rather than slept.  
  
"I don't understand it," Legolas said to his friend. "I don't either, but there has to be someway to get back," said Aragorn. Legolas shrugged. But what if..there wasn't a way to get back? he thought. What if they stayed stuck in this strange world..forever? He finally drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
